


Older and Wiser

by InfinitexJester



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set after the war between Sindria and the Kou Empire. Judal and Aladdin's first meeting again after the years have passed. The years have changed some things forever. Wow, I didn't intend this to get so angsty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older and Wiser

He is taller now, noticeably taller and finally matching Alibaba's height. It gives him a small sense of satisfaction; this feeling of growth. At last, some visible show of all he has learnt in the past years. He still wears his hair in the customary braid though, used to it still.

So he is happy when he meets Judal again, no longer having to look up to such a great height. The other magi is much the same as ever, clad in black; still wearing the same sneer. He uses it now on Aladdin and then he can't help but let his own smile falter.

"Nice try but you're still pretty short, kid."

Aladdin pouts. But, it's true – he may be taller but Judal still has a few inches on him. Irritating. He supposes he is doomed forever to be the youngest; the smallest of all the magi. But then, he is the odd one out so he shouldn't feel so surprised by that. Judal ruffled his hair roughly, making it even messier and he frowns back.

"I'm not a child anymore. Are you going to keep treating me like one forever?"

Judal smiles, a glint of mischief in his red eyes. "You haven't changed that much."

His eyes traced up and down Aladdin's body and he could see the lie there in Judal's eyes. Years of magic training had honed his body; banished the frailness from it. He was still slender but there was a definite strength to his wiry build now. A weak body would only produce weak magi, his teacher Myers had taught him, so he had forced himself; trained hard with Alibaba and the others. Mor's regime was still too tough for him though.

And really, what reason did he have to fight with Judal now? The war was over and despite making as many unwise choices as he had done, Judal had survived it. His defection at the last minute had surprised everyone – everyone except Aladdin who had still believed as best as he could, that there was still some honour left in the magi. Judal had laughed it off to Sinbad and the others; boasted of how he was only taking the practical decision and siding with the winning side. But they had all known the real truth there, hidden behind his sardonic smile – Judal had been running.

If he felt any stings of guilt for betraying the Kou empire, he hadn't showed it. Yet, Aladdin wondered if it was possible for the magi to feel nothing for the family he had served for so many years. Perhaps it had been how Kougyoku and Hakuryuu had switched sides so close to the start of war, that had disillusioned him. The princess had joined with Sinbad, devoted to him as she was, and her older brothers had promptly disowned her. They had no need for a sister who was a traitor. But Aladdin had been there in the palace, when Judal had first been sent to reclaim her, and he'd heard the yells of anger. He hadn't realised they had been so close but then remembered how Kougyokou had grown up with Judal by her side. Surely, he cared for her and his violent reaction to her desertion seemed to confirm it. For someone who professed loyalty the Kou family, simply because it was convenient, this just didn't seem to ring true.

The way he'd fought in battles afterwards had seemed even more manic and crazed, if that was even possible. Rumours had spread that the magi was insane but Aladdin refused to believe that. Emotionally damaged, maybe, but not insane. He had a sense that Judal was struggling with something. He'd even ventured out one night, sneaking silently into their camp on his carpet to entreat him. Being a fellow magi, he had hoped that connection would have been enough but Judal had reacted with his magic, blasting Aladdin unconscious. He was more of a match in power now, he liked to believe. Now, such an easy avoidance of the topic would be impossible. Yet, still he found the words drying on his lips. Judal sat and leaned heavily against a wall, waiting. He looked bored, bored of everything and tired. The old Judal would have been bouncing with energy but now his derision seemed almost forced.

"You hate it here so much?" He asked, folding his arms over the bare skin of his chest. "Why don't you leave?"

Judal frowned. "I could. There's still lots of dungeons out there that need conquering."

"But? What's stopping you then? Don't pretend you have a loyalty to Sinbad and Alibaba. You never were one to like peace."

"Maybe." Judal's voice was softer now, his gaze far away as if not really seeing Aladdin. "Maybe I lost something out there on the battlefield. Hard to believe, huh? Even I'm not sure I believe it. But, there we are."

Aladdin inched closer. He could still see the rukh that surrounded Judal, the same black rukh as always. They moved less frantically though, cancelled out so easily by Aladdin's presence.

Has he truly grown so weak?

Judal, who had always seemed so strong; who he had only seen broken once before in the fist of Ugo. No, not possible.

"If you lost something... can I help you get it back?" He offered. He wasn't sure why he did. Wouldn't Judal scorn his help; throw it back in his face? But, he offered anyway, simply because Judal needed help and yes, Aladdin was still willing to give it.

Judal looked up with wide eyes. He looked confused.

"Why would you help me? After all I've done to you... all I've done to everyone. Why would you still care?"

Aladdin knew the truth. Judal didn't believe he deserved to be helped; to be forgiven and that was perhaps why he seemed so ill at ease here in Sindria. He still didn't understand why he hadn't just been killed with the rest, simply because he had changed loyalties. A concept such as Sinbad's mercy was too alien and unwelcome to him.

"I'll help you because you're a magi and loved by the rukh. I'll help you because you need it. I'll help you simply because right now, you look so lonely. Pick any reason. Pick all of them if you want. It doesn't really matter, does it?" He laughed a little.

Judal blinked. "How the hell are you still so naive, kid? You were in that battle too – and your hands are just as blood stained as mine from it. How can you still... care so much?"

Aladdin shrugged and then he joined Judal, sitting against the wall by his side, so their shoulders briefly touched.

"I don't know. That's just how I am."

Then Judal laughed too, harsh bitter peals of sound.

"See? I told you that you hadn't changed. I guess you're pretty disappointed in how I have."

Aladdin shrugged. "Not really. You're more... grounded now, I guess. I couldn't have talked to you like this then without you trying to tear out my throat. You were always so unreachable, even though I tried; I really did try."

"I know," Judal murmured. "I didn't want anyone to get that close to me. I was frightened that you would; you were so open and trusting like you could see right through everyone. Ridiculous, huh? I was frightened of you!"

"You know, I never wanted the magi to be at war. I'd hoped if we all were allies – well, we'd have been strong enough to stop the war and avoid so much death."

But, with Scherazade dead, killed in a battle of her own making and Yunan disappeared again back wherever recess he'd come from; he knew the idea was foolish.

"It's just us now, Judal. The last magi. So, let's be friends, okay?"

Judal turned to him, a faint quiver to his lips. For a second, Aladdin wasn't sure if it was another sneer mocking him, or a real smile.

"Friends? After all that, you want to be pally with me, kid? You really are an idiot."

He poked Aladdin's forehead but it was light, no real force behind it this time. Aladdin took that for as much agreement as he would ever get out of Judal. There was more of a genuine smile on his face and some of the old spark had returned to his scarlet eyes. Aladdin shuffled a little, so his back was resting against the other magi. He marvelled at how he could do this now and feel soothed by Judal's presence – he never would have dreamed such a thing could happen. Yet him and Judal were the same really, both loved by the rukh as they were and for Aladdin who had always been special; different in a way that always made him feel lonely from the others, it felt peaceful.

He felt Judal's fingers in his hair but allowed it; feeling sleepy. He can sense no hostility for once, no agitation in the black rukh.

"Judal?" He asked in a dreamy tone. "Do you miss her?"

The fingers in his hair stop in an awkward angle, tugging a little too hard for comfort and Aladdin winces. Maybe it had been a bad idea to talk of Kougyoku.

"Every day," Judal says softly and then he is silent, hands again moving as if nothing had happened.

"You know, you can talk to her again if you want. Her spirit still lives in the rukh; I'm sure you can-"

"No." Judal's voice is soft but insistent. "I don't want to see her face again, condemning me. You hear me? I don't want to see it."

Aladdin sits up and draws away, realising with a small turn of his head that Judal has efficiently undone his plait completely so his hair runs down in a long stream. He frowns in irritation.

If Judal was upset before it doesn't show now, a wicked grin lighting up his face. Clearly for him, the topic of the princess is closed.

"You're so scrawny, kid, that like that you look just like a girl! I bet if I left you in Sinbad's room, he'd easily mistake you for one and seduce you. Let's try it, huh?"

Aladdin growls a warning noise at him, magic forming on his hands but Judal is already up and away on dancing, quick feet. Aladdin is left with the sound of his laughter echoing in the room and his own wounded pride.

"I don't look like a girl," He tells himself, sternly. But, he supposes he can deal with a little humiliation if it managed to bring that old cheer back to Judal.


End file.
